bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Brawler To Be
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: BrawlerToBe.jpg |season = Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders |number = 4 |last = The Visitor |next = Confrontation}} Brawler To Be is the 4th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on June 13, 2010. Plot Dan gives Jake a practice match, but Jake feels that he is not ready to become an official Battle Brawler. When another mole, Mason Brown is located, Dan challenges him to a battle, but Jake steps in and wants to prove himself. Due to his inexperience, Jake quickly loses, and feels that he has failed Dan in proving himself. The next day, Jake is still upset over his loss, so Julie, being a Subterra master, offers to help him discover his own battling style. Jake returns for a rematch with Mason, while being greeted by a bitter crowd. With his new found confidence, Jake easily defeats Mason. Before the Brawlers can pursue Mason, he teleports out of the stadium. Dan congratulates Jake, who becomes an official Battle Brawler. Featured Brawls Unnamed Ventus Brawler (UVB) Vs Mason Brown (Most of the brawl was not seen) UVB activates the ability Gale Storm, but no damage detected. Mason activates the ability Long Aerchule and Avior attacks Raptorix. Raptorix gets knocked out. * UVB Life Force: 0 Jake Vallory Vs Mason Brown (First Time) Round 1 * Jake Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Mason Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Jake throws his Gate Card and Coredem. (Power: 900 Gs) Mason throws out Avior. (Power: 900 Gs) Jake activates the ability Core Knuckle, but Mason counters with Avior's ability Offering Armor (Avior: 900 - 1200 Gs). Jake activates the ability Phantom Blow (Coredem: 900 - 1300 Gs). Mason activates the ability Bolting Chain (Coredem: 1300 - 1000 Gs). Jake opens his Gate Card (Land Pressure) (Avior: 1200 - 1000 Gs), but Mason nullifies it by the ability Luft Howling (Avior: 1000 - 1200 Gs). Avior attacks Coredem and Coredem gets knocked out. * Jake Life Force: 60% Round 2 * Jake Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Mason Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Mason throws his Gate Card and Avior. (Power: 900 Gs) Jake throws out Coredem. (Power: 900 Gs) Jake activates the ability Phantom Blow, but Mason nullifies it before it even comes into effect with the ability Battle Howling and also prevented Jake from activating abilities. Mason activates the ability Ifreet Cannon (Coredem: 900 - 600 Gs) and Avior attacks Coredem with it. Coredem gets knocked out. *'Jake Life Force': 0 Mason Wins Jake Vallory Vs Mason Brown (Second Time) Round 1 *'Jake Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Mason Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Battle Jake throws his Gate Card and Coredem. (Power: 900 Gs) Mason throws out Avior. (Power: 900 Gs) Mason activates the ability Bolting Chain (Coredem: 900 - 600 Gs), but Jake nullifies it with the ability Dimension Hole (Coredem: 600 - 900 Gs) Jake activates the ability Scale Arrow (Avior: 900 - 600 Gs), but Mason counters it with the ability Offering Armor (Avior: 600 - 900 - 1200 Gs). Jake activates the ability Phantom Blow (Coredem: 900 - 1300 Gs). Mason activates the ability Battle Howling, but Jake reflects it by opeing his Gate Card (Change Link Force). Avior gets knocked out. *'Mason Life Force': 80% Round 2 *'Jake Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Mason Life Force': 400 Points (80%) Battle Mason throws his Gate Card and Avior. (Power: 900 Gs) Jake throws out Coredem. (Power: 900 Gs) Jake activates the ability Scale Arrow (Avior: 900 - 600 Gs), but Mason nullifies it by the ability Offering Armor (Avior: 900 - 1200 Gs). Jake activates the ability Armored Exia to absorb Offering Armor (Avior: 1200 - 900 Gs) (Coredem: 900 - 1200 Gs) Mason activates the ability Long Aerchule (Avior: 900 - 1300 Gs) (Coredem: 1200 - 800 Gs) Jake sends out his Battle Gear: Rock Hammer and equips it to Coredem. (Coredem: 800 - 900 Gs) Jake activates his Battle Gear Ability Rock Hammer Beo-blaster (Avior: 1300 - 900 Gs) (Coredem: 900 - 1300 Gs). Avior gets knocked out. Mason Life Force: 0 Character Debuts *Mason Brown Bakugan Debuts *Avior Bakugan Seen *Coredem *Avior *Helix Dragonoid *Raptorix Battle Gear Seen *Rock Hammer Deleted Scnees *There is a deleted scene in which at the beginning of the episode, Fabia can be seen in Shun's house as he asks her for her version of the Neathian-Gundalian war. It was only aired in the Japanese version. Video de:Ein angehender Spieler Category:Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Episodes